


You're So Good To Me

by IndigoSpell



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Dancing, Drunk Angie, F/F, Howard being Howard, Jackass coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSpell/pseuds/IndigoSpell
Summary: Just a short Cartinelli one-shot that I never got round to finishing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> This isn't very long because I didn't know where to start again, but I hope you enjoy what's there :)
> 
> Please read, kudos, comment!
> 
> Thanks! x

Peggy slumped over her desk. Another headache threatening to brew as she was forced to the incessant ramblings of Jack Thompson echoing from the chief’s office. ‘Carter doesn’t pull her weight around here… she just sits at her desk all day… I know she’s only a woman but surely she can do something to at least contribute to what we’re doing here…’

The clock ticked slowly to five o’clock as she finished the last of her filing for the day. She quickly packed up her things and was about to head out the door when she was stopped by a familiar voice.  
“Carter, you wanna take my shift?”  
She didn’t look at Ray Krzeminski as she tried to leave the office. As she walked past him, he smirked and leaned over his desk to talk to another of her colleagues.  
“Gee, she has a thing with Captain America and thinks she’s better than us.”  
Peggy swallowed and shuffled past them quickly, hiding her face and the single tear that slid down her cheek. She was sick of being taken advantage of. She’d had a purpose during the war, something that people respected; well, most of them at least. Now she was just another face in the crowd, seen as lower than every one of the other agents at the SSR just because she was a woman. Nothing she ever did made a difference. 

She walked quickly down the street, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Although, she thought, maybe she didn’t want Colleen to see her like this when she walked through the door. Maybe she should calm herself a little first, present smiles to her roommate rather than boring her with stories of her hothead co-workers. As she turned the corner, she spotted the L & L automat. She’d never been in there but it looked like it could be just the place for her to have a quiet cup of coffee and calm her thoughts before heading home. 

As she wandered in, she almost collided with a waitress carrying a jug of coffee.  
“Oh I’m so sorry!” Peggy exclaimed as she steadied herself on the door.  
“Don’t sweat it. No one got hurt and all the coffee stayed in the pot,” the waitress said with a smile. “I’m almost impressed.” She smirked.  
Peggy smiled at the waitress as she sat down in a nearby booth. The waitress followed, still carrying the coffee pot.  
“So,” said the waitress, still smiling. “What’ll it be? We just got some nice desserts in.”  
“Oh, not for me, thank you. Just a coffee would be lovely, thank you…” Peggy trailed off, looking at the waitress’ name tag. “… Angie.” She smiled.  
“No problem,” Angie retorted, going off to get a cup. She came back quickly, putting the cup on the table and hitching her skirt up slightly so she could sit on the table as she poured. “Thanks for taking the time of day to find out my name. It’s a nice change from ‘hey, you’ or ‘waitress’.”  
“I know a little of what that’s like. I’m Peggy, by the way.”  
“Nah,” Angie objected with a shake of her head.  
“I’m sorry? But it’s my name?”  
“Well, be that as it may, that’s not what I’m gonna call you.”  
“We’ve only just met,” mused Peggy, taking a long sip from her cup.  
“Yeah, and I’ve got a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other so you get a name of my choosin’.”  
Peggy smirked. “Oh, really?” Her tone was almost flirty and it shocked her slightly. As she’d said, they’d only just met.  
“Darn right,” Angie confirmed. She thought for a moment, then clicked her fingers, her brilliant idea formed in her head. “English,” she stated.  
“English? Really?” Peggy said, sarcastically, taking another long sip.  
“Yup. You ain’t getting out of this one now. It’s all set.”  
Peggy laughed. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to stick with it.”  
“You got that right, English.” Angie winked, as she hopped off the table. “Better get back to my job.” She looked over at the man who seemed as though he was just about to click his fingers at her. “While I still have one,” she quipped, as she left Peggy to the last of her coffee.  
Peggy smiled as her eyes followed the waitress’ retreating figure. Her day seemed to have brightened up at last.

///

When Peggy finally finished off her coffee, after staring unnecessarily and almost obviously at Angie for a lot of the time she took to drink the last dregs, it was nearly dark outside.  
“Darn daylight savings,” she muttered as she got up and pulled on her coat. She turned to leave her money and a generous tip for Angie and strolled out of the door, brighter than she’d been in months. 

As she left the automat, something, or rather, someone caught her eye. A man in a suit was nothing special in New York, but one sporting a moustache and a trademark smirk was something entirely different.  
“You’ve dried off since VE Day.” Peggy gave her own smirk as she surveyed Howard Stark, who appeared to be lurking in the shadows.  
“No thanks to you, pal,” quipped Howard, coming over to greet her. He hugged her tightly. “How have you been, Peg?”  
“Not so bad. The idiots at the SSR are, well, just that actually. How’s everything with Stark Industries?”  
“Getting properly staffed now the war’s over.”  
“No more girls in skirts up to their thighs?”  
“Not so far, but there’s always time.”  
“Howard!” Peggy thumped him.  
“What? You really expected me to change after all this time?”  
“Not really, now I think about it, but some decorum please Howard.”  
“You’re no fun, Peg.”  
“So I’ve been told.”  
Howard paused. “I miss him too, pal.” He hugged her again.  
Peggy sniffed. It was being with Howard that made the loss of Steve hurt more than she’d thought. She’d been the last one to talk to him before he died, but Howard had been the one she’d gone to first. After all they’d been through together, he was the one that helped her come to terms with it, and that was no easy task. They’d both needed help, and the other was always there for support. 

“So what brings you to town?” Peggy asked, suspicious but trying to lighten the mood.  
“What, I can’t drop by and see my old pal?” Howard said, incredulously, but with a hint of humour in his voice.  
“What happened, Howard?” Peggy narrowed her eyes but still smiled.  
“Well, I mighta had a run in with a broad that didn’t go too well. Don’t suppose I could stay at yours tonight?”  
She sighed. “Howard, you have at least six residences, and those are just the ones I know about.”  
“Worth a shot, I guess.” He smirked.  
“You just wanted to try it on with my roommate, didn’t you?”  
“Well I don’t think you talk about her enough. What is she, blonde, brunette? She can’t be as pretty as you pal but she’s gotta be something if you’re livin’ with her.”  
Peggy stared at him. “You’re incredible,” she sighed.  
“So I’ve been told.” Howard winked at her. “Well, it was great catchin’ up, Peg but I gotta dash. Might be more broads at the Stork Club that need a ride home.”  
Peggy flinched slightly at the mention of the club but smiled nonetheless.  
“Goodnight, Howard.”  
“See you round, pal.”  
With that, he disappeared back into the shadows. Peggy shook her head, as if Howard had just been an elaborate dream; the result of too little sleep and too much time in the office listening to Jack Thompson’s constant moaning. Whatever it was, now wasn’t the time for trying to decipher it. Colleen would be expecting her home and there was only so much she could cover up by saying she worked at the phone company. 

///

After that night, it seemed that every other day she was at the L & L automat after work. She tried to tell herself that it was really the company she was seeking after a hard day filing and having to listen to, and argue against, sexist comments from her co-workers. She never ordered anything other than a coffee but Angie was always happy to oblige with a ‘hey English, back again? Can’t get enough of me, eh?’ and a fresh cup as soon as she walked through the door. She’d always long to hear about the auditions that Angie went to, but never seemed to get, and Angie always looked forward to just being able to make Peggy smile; a welcome change in her day after the SSR. 

This time was different though. This time, Peggy had had a particularly bad day at work, Jack was driving her up the wall, and Agent Yauch was making crude comments from lunchtime until she finally packed up at 5 o’clock. Honestly, she couldn’t wait to be out of there and into the warm air of the automat, and the warm smile of one Angie Martinelli. 

“Hi darling,” Peggy smiled as she sat down at her normal booth, greeted immediately by Angie and a warm cup of coffee.  
“Bad day, huh? I know what that feels like,” Angie mused. “Seeing you’s been the highlight of my shift, English.” She grinned, and winked, leaving abruptly to serve another customer.  
Peggy stood up and went to get a cake from the rack on the wall behind her, then returned to the booth to find Angie perched on her table as normal.  
“Cake this time? Boy, English, musta been a real bad day!” she joked. “I thought you lasted on air, the times you’ve been in here and not ordered so much as an egg.”  
“Just a little treat for the week I’ve had,” Peggy smiled nonchalantly. “Nothing extravagant.”  
“There ain’t nothing extravagant about you, that’s the problem. I mean, besides those legs o’ yours. You don’t look like you ever treat yourself.”  
Peggy blushed slightly and looked down at her fork. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think of Angie late at night for the past month, once Colleen was asleep. It helped ease her in one way, able to put aside the day. In another way, thinking of Angie was anything but helpful for sleep.  
Angie carried on. “But you should, ya know. The deal you look like you have to put up with at the phone company. We should go dancin’!”  
Peggy looked up and cocked her head to the side. “It’s a wonderful idea, darling, but I don’t dance.”  
Angie stared at her, eyes wide. “Ya don’t dance? Now there’s gotta be something wrong there, English! Over a month you been coming here… no, more than that, and I didn’t know that. Me and my mouth always goin’ on and on about auditions, and here’s you just workin’ away and never bein’ able to go out dancin’ to blow off a bit a steam once in a while.”  
“No, it’s not that,” Peggy started, voice small and sounding strangely far away. “I had a… friend… once and we were going to go dancing but he couldn’t make it. I haven’t even been into a club since. It just seems wrong.” She wiped at her eye before anything could come out of it.  
“Well we gotta fix that then. No friend a mine is gettin’ away without a dance, just ‘cause some guy decides to blow her off.”  
“I’m alright, really,” Peggy tried to reason, but Angie was having none of it.  
“How about I meet ya out front after work tomorrow? We’ll find some guys once we’re there, and I’ll help ya dance.”  
Peggy was about to protest when Angie stopped her. “And I ain’t takin’ no for an answer, English. Like I said, you gotta treat yourself.”  
Peggy knew there was no way she could get out of this, especially with Angie’s puppy dog eyes and pouting bottom lip that she just wanted to reach up and kiss.  
“I suppose one dance won’t hurt,” she said slowly. Angie hopped off the table and hugged her tightly, squealing slightly.  
“You’re the best, English!” She returned to her standing position, spying a customer that was just about to complain. “After work tomorrow. I’ll be waitin’.” With that, she left and Peggy was left in a vaguely dazed state of wondering what on earth she’d agreed to. 

///

Peggy walked back quickly from her shared apartment to the automat, from equal parts caution and excitement. It was earlier than she expected when she arrived outside, the lights still brightly shining in the window, a few customers still finishing off their food. Angie spied Peggy through the window as she came to stop outside, and beamed at her. Peggy smiled and gave a coy wave back. It was only a few more minutes before Angie clocked off and greeted Peggy outside, having changed out of her waitress uniform.  
As she left the automat, Angie surveyed her partner for the evening, gazing up and down Peggy’s figure.  
“Wow, English, you’re a knockout!” Peggy blushed and ducked her head a little.  
“Not as killer as you, darling,” Peggy assured.  
“No way!” Angie protested. “In that dress, the guys’ll be jumpin’ at the chance to dance with ya. Linin’ up down the street.” She winked.  
Dressed in, what Peggy classed as, a simple red dress and heels, she couldn’t see what all the fuss was about but she smiled all the same and took it in her stride, all the way slightly protesting and complimenting Angie as they made their way to the club.  
“I don’t suppose there’s a quiet spot, do you?” Peggy mused.  
“Come on, grandma, you’ve gotta get out there,” Angie joked, pulling her along to the bar.  
A young man in his thirties bought them drinks, and Angie repaid him with a dance or two. “The least I can do seen as you won’t let me pay ya back,” she’d said. Peggy had been offered but declined, saying she’d much rather watch.

After the fifth man to come up to Peggy had been sent away with a kind rejection, Angie sensed something was up.  
“C’mon Peg, you’ve shot down every guy since we got here. You came to dance.”  
“None of them seemed right to me,” Peggy said, looking distracted.  
Angie grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.  
“Well then, dance with me.”

They made their way slowly, almost cautiously, to the dance floor. They knew what would happen if they were caught but in that moment they almost didn’t care. Angie was pulling Peggy with her, and despite how she felt, Peggy was almost trying to pull back. It felt wrong to Steve, somehow. They’d promised each other a dance, and she’d danced with no one since the accident. Dancing with Angie was different. Angie wasn’t Steve but she made Peggy feel the same way. They were polar opposites it seemed, but they had the same pure heart, the same ambition. Steve’s ambition had manifested into a soldier. Angie’s was being a Broadway star.

When they reached the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by couples to try to obscure them from view, Peggy decided that this was what she wanted. Steve would have wanted her to move on. No matter how much she missed him and wished things were different, she had to try to do that. Angie, being the smaller of the two, took the place of the follower, while Peggy was the leader. She placed her hand carefully just above Angie’s waist, brushing her fingers along the curve of the other woman’s breast as she did so.  
“You don’t have to be so careful, English,” Angie chided, playfully. “You’re not gonna break me.”

Angie placed her hand in Peggy’s as the band started the next song, a medium tempo number, but still one that put Peggy more at ease. They danced slower than the tempo, building up. It was almost a shock to Peggy that she was actually dancing, and with Angie whom she had grown closer towards and, though she would not admit it to herself, had developed feelings for.  
By the end of the third song, Peggy had visibly relaxed and was smiling along with Angie’s beaming grin.  
“There ya go, Peg! Easy!” Angie encouraged. It was nice to have some fun for the first time in what felt like forever. She twirled Angie around, spinning her out for her grasp and then pulling her back in close. It was at that moment that the band decided to play a slow song.

Peggy found it slightly hard to breathe with the weight of Angie pushed against her, her arms around Peggy’s neck. Peggy pulled her in closer, hoping she didn’t notice. Angie gave a small contented sigh and rested her head on the older woman’s chest, as they swayed together in the dark in the middle of the club. Peggy had a feeling this was the most relaxed she’d been since she was a child, the warmth and smell of Angie filling her senses and causing her heart of beat just a little too fast.  
“You sound like you’re having a heart attack, English, you sure you’re okay?” Angie looked up, concern furrowing her brow.  
“Never better, darling,” Peggy reassured her, and in that moment, she really felt like she meant it. 

///

They strolled home that night feeling relaxed and a little buzzed from the alcohol. Peggy, of course, had been on her guard the whole night and had only allowed herself one drink. She dreaded to think what could happen if they were both as tipsy as Angie was at this moment, walking back to the automat together. Their hands nearly met a couple of times as they walked side by side. It made Peggy’s heart jolt just a little each time. Angie sang loudly as they walked down the street. It wasn’t an unpleasant sound, Angie had a lovely voice, it was just that it was late and maybe now wasn’t the time to be waking up the neighbours with show tunes. Peggy could listen to Angie for hours, be it singing or talking, but she decided against it now.

“Darling,” Peggy started, hesitantly. She didn’t know the effect that alcohol had on Angie, having never seen her drunk, so she was poised for a shouting or a loud sobbing. She received neither, however.  
“You’re so beautiful, English. Of all the automats in all the land you coulda walked into and you chose mine. What did I do to deserve you, huh Peg?”  
Peggy was slightly taken aback. No one had ever complimented her much, well one person had but that was an entirely different matter, and she was almost stunned into silence before regaining her ability to talk.  
“I am the one lucky to have one. Although I do feel that, while the neighbours are also lucky to have you and your gorgeous singing voice, now might not be the most convenient time for Carousel.”  
Angie seemed to come back to her senses a little after that. She nodded sombrely and pouted slightly before a grin burst out onto her face yet again. Peggy was internally relieved she hadn’t hurt Angie’s feelings. Angie being drunk or not, Peggy still didn’t want to be the cause of any pain.

All of a sudden, there was a small crash and both Angie and Peggy had fallen off the pavement and into the road. There were no cars about given the time but it was still a shock to Peggy who had no idea how they’d gotten there. Looking around bewildered for a moment, she pieced the evidence together. Angie, who was standing upright, was now whimpering softly in a ball. Her eyes were still bright but a sheen had appeared across them.  
“Oh darling,” Peggy fussed. “Whatever’s the matter?”  
Angie appeared to have sobered up considerably after the fall but still replied in a baby voice: “My ankle, baby.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat from Angie’s new nickname, Peggy stood up carefully to check that she hadn’t damaged anything, brushed herself off and stood slightly over Angie. She held both her hands out so that Angie could pull herself up. Very slowly, Angie tried. She faltered only a little but stood carefully, supporting herself on Peggy’s right, outstretched arm. Peggy looked down and noticed that Angie’s left foot wasn’t quite touching the floor.  
“The left one?” Peggy asked, feeling slightly childish. Of course it was the left one. That’s the one she was putting hardly any pressure on.  
“Uh huh,” Angie said, sniffing lightly.  
Peggy looked back up, face swelling with compassion. “Do you want me to walk you home?”  
Angie looked hesitant. All she wanted was a few more minutes with Peggy and if that meant she was hobbling, not that she had intentionally injured her ankle, she was going to grab the opportunity with both hands.

“I don’t wanna put you outta your way, Peg. I can get myself home. It’s not life threatenin’ or anythin’…” she rambled.  
Peggy smiled at her, squeezing Angie’s hands in her own.  
“It’s no trouble at all, darling. If you need me, and with you not quite able to walk, I will be here.”

Angie’s heart swelled and she placed her left foot tentatively back on the pavement. Her face gave away her pain as she gritted her teeth against the twinge in her ankle. Peggy immediately surged forward to help up, propping Angie under her left shoulder while still holding her left hand. Together, they stumbled towards the automat, Peggy insisting they stop what seemed like every two minutes to check how Angie was doing and to survey her ankle.

Arriving at the automat, Peggy realised she didn’t know where Angie lived. They stopped again.  
“English, if this is about my ankle again,” Angie smirked, a hint of mirth in her voice.  
“No, although now that you bring it up…” Peggy joked, earning a poke in the side from Angie. “It’s just I don’t know where you live.”  
“Oh yeah! How has that never come up? I’m at the Griffith.”  
“I think I know where that is. That’s still a couple of blocks though. Are you sure you can manage it?”  
“Peg, I don’t think you’ve ever worried this much over anyone.”  
“That’s not true.” Angie fixed her with a look and Peggy finished in a small voice. “I care about you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“Well, that didn’t really work, did it?” she smirked again.  
Peggy elbowed her, carefully to not make her pressure on her ankle.  
“The Griffith?” she asked, in the way a taxi driver might.  
“The Griffith,” Angie confirmed. 

It took half an hour to walk the way, despite Angie trying to walk more normally so as not to be too much of a burden to Peggy. It was already quite late, and Angie didn’t want to put Peggy out even more. Even though it was Saturday the next day, she felt bad for making her stay up so late. When they entered the lobby, it was deserted. Peggy rang the bell on the desk, and Miriam Fry descended the stairs in what looked like a huff. It was one thing that people were entering the building at this time of night but it was another that they brought guests. She was all ready to have a go at the two women when Peggy interrupted her intake of breath.

“I’m terribly sorry to bother you at this late hour but I’m just dropping Angie off and she’s hurt her ankle. I was wondering if you could help me escort her to her room.”  
Miriam paused for a moment before looking Angie over. Angie, being the actress she was, tried to look her most unwell, using the oncoming headache she could feel from the alcohol and only putting the tips of the toes on her left foot on the floor.  
“Oh my poor dear, yes, of course. Let’s get you upstairs,” she fussed, then turned stern once more. “But don’t make a habit of this, Miss Martinelli.”  
Peggy replied. “I’ll help keep her out of trouble. Thank you so much.”

Miriam, seemingly overcome slightly with Peggy’s extreme politeness, didn’t say another word as they walked, one on each side of Angie, up the stairs to Apartment 3C. Angie reached inside her purse with the hand Peggy had let go and passed her the key to her room so that she could unlock it. Peggy did so, and immediately re-joined Angie’s side to help her inside. She pulled up a chair to rest the ankle on, as well as puffing the pillows on Angie’s bed, rushing about as Angie hobbled inside with Miriam. They finally came to a halt at the edge of the bed as Angie sat down slowly, raising her leg onto the chair. Miriam stood upright, saying that she would be there to check up on Angie in the morning, trusting that Peggy would find her way back out the door before morning. Just because there were no men allowed above the first floor didn’t mean that women unrelated to residents were allowed to stay the night either. She then closed the door and Peggy and Angie sighed.

“Finally free of Miriam!” Angie joked. Peggy smiled but looked down at Angie’s ankle once again.  
“Let me have a look,” she half-asked quietly.  
Angie tried unsuccessfully to remove her left shoe, as Peggy helped. Angie’s ankle did appear to be slightly red, as Peggy felt around the joint for any potential broken bones. After a good five minutes, she looked up again.  
“It appears to just be bruised, but that does mean no work tomorrow. You might want to call in early,” Peggy suggested.  
“Peg, I’m fine, honestly,” Angie protested, swinging her foot off the chair and cringing as it hit the floor. Peggy helped her put her foot back on the chair and smirked at her.  
“Doctor Peggy’s orders,” she stated.  
Angie winked at her. “What? No uniform for Doctor Peggy?”  
Peggy blushed slightly. “Oh hush. I’ll get a bucket of cold water for your ankle.” She left the room to find the sink.

Angie smiled, yawning as she did so. She leaned back on the pillows, leaving her left leg elevated in front of her. When Peggy returned, Angie appeared to be sleeping, her smaller frame looking even smaller when she was huddled up in her dress. Slowly, Peggy removed Angie’s other shoe and took the pins out of her hair. Angie gave a small moan in her sleep and opened her eyes. Peggy was so close to her face, surveying her hair as she took the pins out that she immediately went bright red. She backed up slightly, leaving the pins in a pile on Angie’s bed next to her.

Before she could help herself, Angie pulled Peggy forward by the collar of her dress and pressed a kiss to the other woman’s lips. Peggy didn’t move at first before softly moving her lips against Angie’s. Then she realised what was happening. She stammered something about having to be up early in the morning and left quickly. Angie looked around bewildered and her face fell and she fully appeared to sober up. What had she done?

///

The next morning, Angie woke up with a headache, which she’d expected, and a heavy heart, which she hadn’t. She sat up and looked around her, knowing that she’d seen Peggy leave last night but hoping she was still here. She slumped forward, defeated. Peggy was gone. Angie looked at the clock: 10 to 8. She knew she’d have to ring work and let them know she wasn’t going to be in today, but right now she just didn’t feel like it. She probably had about an hour before she really had to ring in sick but, for now, she could just lay there and feel sorry for herself. 

It was another 40 minutes before Angie moved from her position. A few tears had trailed down her cheeks as she’d laid there wondering if her stupid impulsive nature had ruined the best thing she’d had since she moved to New York, the best thing she could remember having at all actually.


End file.
